Heureux qui comme Ulysse
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Tu es partie avec Ron et Harry en me laissant seule derrière, et quelque part ces lettres que je n'enverrai peut-être jamais sont la seule chose qui me rattachent à toi. Ginny/Hermione


Hermione,

Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'ai eu du mal à me forcer à m'asseoir à ma table et à sortir une plume pour t'écrire ces quelques mots. Il est vingt-trois heures trente, la salle commune est vide et le seul son que j'entends est le crépitement du feu devant moi, ça devrait être une ambiance parfaite pour t'écrire une lettre, pas vrai ?

Sauf que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi écrire. Bizarre, alors que d'habitude j'ai toujours mille et une choses à te raconter, aujourd'hui je dois forcer les mots hors de moi-même.

Pas parceque je n'ai rien à te dire – oh non, ça j'en ai des choses à te dire crois moi, mais parceque je ne sais pas comment te les dire.

Peut-être que je devrais commencer par le début, tiens.

Cela fait deux mois que vous vous êtes évaporés dans la nature, toi, Ron et Harry. Deux mois que tu m'as dit en revoir lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, que tu m'as embrassé une dernière fois et que tu as transplané avec les garçons, me laissant seule et désemparée alors que des mangemorts et autres vermines arrivaient de partout pour mettre la main sur vous. Deux mois sans lettres, sans messages, sans aucune nouvelle de vous.

La dernière fois qu'on vous aurait vu vivants était il y a une semaine lors de votre passage au ministère (et j'ai un bon paquet de choses à te dire là-dessus, attends un peu ) et puis, plus rien. Je sais que vous étiez chez le parrain d'Harry avant – j'ai pas vraiment besoin de préciser où et je préférai ne pas le faire – mais il me semble impossible que vous y soyez encore aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous sachez ce que vous faites Hermione, parceque je ne te raconte pas dans quel état je me suis mis quand Neville m'a montré le Daily Prophet avec en gros titre « _Attaque Au Ministère – Potter et ses amis recherchés_ ». Bon sang Hermione qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire là-bas ? Vous jeter directement dans la gueule du dragon ?

J'étais tellement en colère en voyant ça que Neville et Luna ont dû me faire sortir de la grande salle pour éviter que j'explose en public - ce qui n'est vraiment pas recommandé en ce moment à Poudlard. Je voulais te hurler dessus, te crier que tu es complètement inconsciente, te demander si tu te rendais compte de ce qu'il vous serait arrivé si vous vous étiez fait prendre, mais tu n'étais pas là, et être en colère contre un absent n'a pas grand intérêt.

Et c'est là que Luna a eu l'idée de ces lettres. _Si tu veux lui dire tout ce que tu ressens et être sûre qu'elle le comprenne, écris-lui,_ elle m'a dit. _Ecris ta colère au moment où tu es en colère, et pas après quand elle reviendra, parcequ'à ce moment tu auras tout oublié et enfuir ta colère n'est jamais bon._ Ecris lui ce que tu as sur le cœur là, maintenant, et envoies le lui.

Et c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée là. Je ne sais pas si j'enverrai ces lettres un jour – je ne sais même pas où je peux les envoyer à vrai dire - mais Luna a raison de dire qu'il faut que je te dise ce que je ressens maintenant, parcequ'il n'y a que toi qui peut comprendre.

Apparament elle fait la même chose pour Harry, pour quand vous reviendrez tous, sauf que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui, elle. J'aimerai avoir l'optimisme de Luna, tu sais. Je sais que tu la considères un peu fofolle et distraite, mais le monde dans lequel elle est parfois semble si beau et si poétique par rapport à la dureté de la réalité dans laquelle on vit que j'aimerai bien m'y perdre une heure ou deux. Elle pense que la mission que doit accomplir Harry et très importante, bien plus importante que leur histoire à eux, et qu'elle doit œuvrer pour le plus grand nombre. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour garder autant d'optimisme, alors que Poudlard est devenu si lugubre et sombre …

On est même pas mi-septembre que déjà l'année qui s'annonce m'horrifie. Les Serpentards sont devenus les rois de tout le monde, les né-moldus sont insultés à tout bout de champ et les nouveaux frères et sœurs qu'ils ont envoyés dans l'école – comme si on ne savait pas qui les envoyait tiens – sont encore plus bêtes et plus méchants que Crabbe et Goyle !

Toutes les anciennes règles qu'avait instauré le Crapaud il y a deux ans sont de retour et pour couronner le tout, cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse de Rogue nous a annoncé ce matin qu'il interdisait définitivement le quidditch, sans aucune raison valable. Il ne reste plus rien pour nous distraire maintenant, ce qui ne va pas vraiment aider nos envies de mutinerie, qui grondent de plus en plus. Les Carrow distribuent déjà des punitions à tour de bras, alors quelques-unes en plus ne nous font pas vraiment peur.

Si on a plus de quidditch à nous enlever, on a plus vraiment grand-chose à perdre, pas vrai ? Je suis déçue quand même, évidemment. Tu penses que j'aurai fait une bonne capitaine ? C'est que Harry m'avait dit avant de partir, mais j'ai du mal à savoir s'il était honnête ou essayait juste de me remonter le moral avant de s'enfuir avec toi et mon frère accomplir je ne sais quelle mission et sauver le monde.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas être énervée contre Harry, parcequ'il m'a assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne vous avait jamais demandé de le suivre, et vous connaissant tous les deux je veux bien le croire. Je suis pas en colère contre Ron non plus, non je suis furieuse contre _toi_.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée venir avec vous, _pourquoi_ ? Tu sais ce que ça me fait tous les jours, d'attendre que le Daily Prophet de Neville arrive pour savoir si vous toujours en vie tous les trois ? De devoir supporter les réflexions de Crabbe et Goyle, qui se plaisent à me décrire dès qu'ils me croisent tout ce que vous fera Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Même-Plus-Ecrire-Le-Nom-Maintenant quand il mettra la main sur vous ? D'imaginer toutes les nuits sans relâche tous les scénarios qui pourraient vous arriver, mais de n'avoir personne pour me réconforter, parceque personne ne sait où vous êtes ou même ce que vous faites ?

Je peux comprendre que les garçons veuillent me protéger, surtout Ron qui est pire que Maman niveau surprotection, mais toi Hermione, _toi_ , tu es censée savoir mieux que quiquonque que je suis parfaitement capable de me battre avec vous, et que je suis bien plus que la petite dernière de la famille. Je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à bien faire, et que tu en souffres aussi, mais aujourd'hui je t'en veux plus que jamais.

Je t'aime, tu sais comme je t'aime, mais tu m'as laissé derrière, et ça me fait mal. Je veux pas écrire plus ce soir et risque de dire des choses qui te blesseraient – tu n'as certainement pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Je vais essayer de me calmer, et mettre tout ça au clair, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que … tu me manques tellement. Et je ne suis pas sûre que t'écrire dans le vide serve vraiment à grand-chose, si je ne peux pas avoir ta réponse.

Tout est tellement confus … Je vais aller me coucher.

Si je me décide quand même à envoyer cette lettre, sache que je t'aime Hermione.

Tu me manques.

Ginny

* * *

Chère Hermione,

C'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris, et elle sera sans doute beaucoup plus agréable que la première. J'étais très énervée, et tu sais comment je réagis quand je m'énerve … tempérament Weasley comme tu dirais.

Oh je t'en veux toujours, crois-moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'arriverai à te pardonner facilement – mais je ne suis plus énervée contre toi, et je me commence à voir les raisons de votre départ un peu plus clairement. Je pense que j'aurai toujours du mal à comprendre, mais hey je ne fais pas partie du Golden Trio moi, pas vrai ? Moi je suis la meilleure amie, la petite sœur et la petite amie des trois membres trio d'or, ce qui s'en rapproche pas mal, mais je ne suis pas dedans. Et j'accepte mon rôle.

Toi, tu es partie avec Ron et Harry en me laissant seule derrière, et quelque part ces lettres que je n'enverrai peut-être jamais sont la seule chose qui me rattachent à toi en ce moment, alors si je dois passer pour une folle à m'énerver toute seule et à te raconter mes journées sans que tu puisses m'entendre, je le ferai.

Ça me fait tellement bizarre de ne pas pouvoir te raconter au jour le jour ce que je fais en cours ou la nouvelle posture de vol que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Tu me manques toute la journée bien sûr, mais encore plus le soir dans la salle commune, où je te cherche parfois près du feu sur le grand fauteuil rouge que tu aimes tant ou en train de gratter un parchemin sur la table de droite …

Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de réaliser que c'est la première fois depuis six ans que je n'ai pas minimum un frère avec moi à Poudlard. Moi qui m'en suis plein pendant des années, je trouve le château bien vide sans eux maintenant …

Oh mon Hermione, prend bien soin de Ron, je t'en prie ! Je sais qu'il est têtu comme moi et qu'il peut avec un comportement plus attardé qu'une moule, mais s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, à lui ou à Harry, j'en deviendrai folle. C'est qu'ils me manquent vraiment ces deux là – pas autant que toi bien sûr, mais quand même, la salle commune est bien silencieuse sans eux et on aurait bien besoin d'un Harry pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Je vais pas te mentir Hermione, ça ne va pas bien ici en ce moment. Les Carrows sont environ un million de fois pire qu'Ombrage – tu vois le genre- et Rogue ne fait absolument rien pour les empêcher de nous maltraiter. Tu verrais les choses qu'ils essayent de nous apprendre … je ne veux même t'en parler tiens. Je suis censée écrire ces lettres pour te remonter le moral et te rassurer, pas t'inquiéter encore plus.

On résiste bien à toute cette pression pour l'instant. Neville est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'on ne va pas se laisser faire encore longtemps, et on essaye de réunir tous les trois ( j'ai même pas besoin que la troisième personne est Luna pas vrai ?) le plus de monde pour s'associer à nous contre eux – former une espèce de nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore.

Pour l'instant on a un peu plus de la moitié des membres originels, mais avec ce que font subir les Serpentards aux premières années, de plus en plus d'élèves sont intéressés. Je pense que beaucoup ont envie de nous rejoindre dans nos magnifiques activités de résistance – qui consiste à 95 % du temps à sortir en cachette la nuit pour écrire des insultes sur les murs contre les Carrow ou des messages en soutien à Harry – mais ils ont peur des conséquences.

Tu sais que Dean n'est pas rentré à Poudlard cette rentrée ci ? Comme il ne connait pas son père, il y a des chances qu'il soit né moldu et apparemment il a préféré ne pas revenir, ce qui est clairement plus prudent. Seamus était absolument fou d'inquiétude à la rentrée, et son stress pour Dean est devenu de la colère contre Rogue, les Carrow et tout Serpentard circulant, et si on l'écoutait on irait sortir tous les soirs dessiner des caricatures de Rogue sur tous les murs de l'école.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je pense que tu pourrai presque en être contente, de ne pas avoir à te soucier de me laisser seule avec Dean, quand je pense à tout le foin que tu m'as fait quand je sortais avec lui ... Comme si je pouvais ne serait-ce que penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi …

Je dois te laisser maintenant mon cœur, Neville a peut-être trouvé un autre passage secret qu'on ne connait pas encore et veut absolument me le montrer.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Tant que tout va bien de ton côté, tout ira bien pour moi.

Je t'aime

Ginny

* * *

Mon Hermione,

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous trois, et que les garçons ne t'ont pas encore rendu folle … _je rigole_ ! A vrai dire non, je ne rigole pas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour nous deux alors si j'apprends que l'un de deux ne t'as ne serait-ce que fait froncer des sourcils une fois à ton retour, il aura affaire à moi !

En tous cas, c'est de pire en pire ici … Rogue nous a surpris la semaine dernière Neville, Luna et moi en train de – je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de marquer ici ce qu'on faisait, je te le raconterai en vrai – et en tous cas, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui a plu … Lui n'a rien fait mais Amycus a appris qu'on s'était introduits dans le bureau de Rogue la nuit – je ne sais pas qui lui a dit entre Rogue et Rusard mais ça ne peut être qu'un des deux – et a voulu nous « _punir_ » lui-même, avec Alecto bien sûr.

Oh mon dieu Hermione, cette douleur … Je ne mettrai plus jamais en question le côté impardonnable de ces sorts, à présent. Je ne regrette rien, à part les conséquences qu'il risquerait d'y avoir sur vous. Si ils me font ça à moi, que te refont ils à toi et à Ron ? Et à Harry ?

Moi et Luna encore, on a la chance d'être des filles, et d'avoir été un peu épargnées au nom de je ne sais quelle galanterie, mais tu verrais dans quel état ils nous ont rendu Neville… il est presque défiguré maintenant, et on a eu tellement peur que Madame Pomfrey ne sache rien faire pour lui, si tu savais. Mais s'ils ont voulu nous dissuader de recommencer, c'est raté.

On a décidé qu'on ne mêlera plus les élèves de moins de quatorze ans à nos activités extracurriculaires, mais tous ceux qui sont prêts à recevoir un _Crucio_ encore et encore, pendant des heures, pour la bonne cause sont les bienvenus dans notre petit groupe de résistants, qui crois le ou non est de plus en plus gros. Ils nous frappent et ils nous torturent, mais ils ne nous atteignent pas.

La seule blessure que j'ai moi, c'est ton absence. J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou que vous soyez découverts ... la seule chose qui me réconforte en un sens c'est qu'on serait prévenu immédiatement si l'un des membres du trio d'or avait été vu, ou capturé quelque part. Rassurant, hein ? Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Plutôt que de penser à vos arrestations, j'essaye de me souvenir ce tous ces moments qu'on passés ensemble, de toutes ces raisons qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi. J'ai peur d'oublier ton visage, tu sais.

Parfois le soir, quand tout le monde dort, je me concentre fort sur la seule photo de toi que je n'ai pas laissé au Terrier (que je cache précieusement rassures toi) et quand je ferme les yeux je peux te voir. Si tu es dans mes rêves et dans mes pensées tout le temps, je ne peux pas t'oublier n'est-ce pas ? J'espère de tout cœur que ton visage ne deviendra jamais flou.

Reviens moi, reviens moi et nous ne serons plus jamais séparées.

Je t'aime

Ginny.

* * *

Mon Hermione,

C'est Noel aujourd'hui, et sans toi je ne sais pas si j'ai le cœur à le fêter. Je suis dans ma chambre au Terrier, qui me semble si vide sans toi et tes quarante-cinq livres posés en pile dans un coin et malle pleine de fioles et d'ustensiles en tout genre, et je pense à toi.

Je pense à toi jours et nuits, tu sais.

Que fais-tu ?

Est-ce que tu penses un peu à moi, là où tu es ?

Ton nom est placardé partout dans Diagon Aley, avec ceux d'Harry et de Ron, et c'est dur de baisser la tête devant vos affiches quand on passe devant. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai honte d'être liée à vous trois – _jamais_ – mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, rester en vie pour te retrouver. Regarder pourtant le titre qu'ils ont donné à Harry, L'indésirable Numéro 1, et les dix mille gallions qui sont promis à celui qui vous ramènera me met dans une rage folle au plus profond de moi.

 _Un danger pour la société sorcière_ , voilà comment ils appellent Harry, qui a passé sa vie entière – même quand il en était inconscient – à protéger le monde sorcier. _Un traitre_ , voilà qu'ils nomment mon frère, l'homme le plus loyal que je connaisse, et à qui je regrette tellement de ne pas lui avoir plus dit, oh comme si tu savais. Et toi … _une criminelle_ , voilà comment ils te traitent, toi qui a sacrifié ta sécurité pour garder la leur, ces imbéciles du ministère, toi qui a perdu tes parents à une cause qu'ils ne comprendront jamais, toi qui est si fière de tes origines, cela même qu'ils te reprochent.

Je sais bien que la plupart ne font que suivre le mouvement, sans doute pour échapper à la terrible rafle qu'organise Ombrage et ses sbires contre tous les né-moldus qu'elle croise, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les haïr tous avec la même passion. S'ils avaient tous le quart de ton courage, ils se seraient déjà rebellés depuis longtemps contre nos oppresseurs et vous ne seriez pas en fuite à l'heure actuelle.

Dès que je dis ça à Luna, elle me répond que tout le monde n'est pas de Gryffondor et qu'il est plus facile de subir que de se révolter. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de ne pas penser comme elle, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais qu'elle a raison pourtant, mais la plupart des gens n'ont pas à se soucier de leur frère ou leur copine recherché dans tout le pays par le sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps.

Luna est rentrée chez elle à Noel comme moi, mais Neville a préféré rester à Poudlard, pour continuer à protéger les plus petits qui sont là-bas, et je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir fait comme lui.

L'atmosphère à la maison n'est vraiment pas des plus joyeuses … Les jumeaux essayent de me faire rire comme ils peuvent, mais même eux ont du mal et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient vraiment le cœur à ça. Ils ont trop multiplié les provocations contre Tu-Sais-Qui, et reçoivent des menaces d'un peu partout maintenant. Maman veut absolument qu'ils ferment la boutique et qu'ils quittent leur appartement pour revenir au Terrier, et je pense sincèrement qu'ils devraient le faire.

George m'a confié qu'ils y réfléchissaient sérieusement, et finiraient sans doute par le faire, mais pas un sans un dernier « _coup de maître_ » comme il dit. Je sais qu'ils ne craignent rien ni personne, mais j'espère qu'ils ne se mettent pas en danger pour rien.

C'est les seuls frères que j'ai au Terrier en ce moment, avec Charlie qui a préféré rester en Roumanie pour Noël et Bill qui nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir cette année, sous je ne sais quel prétexte fumeux. J'ai rarement vu la maison aussi vide et triste … ça me rappelle l'année de mes dix ans, où tout le monde était parti à Poudlard ou au travail et moi comme la petite dernière, je suis restée toute seule à me morfondre toute l'année.

J'ai presque hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, si horrible que soit le régime de Rogue, pour retrouver Neville, Luna, Seamus et Demelza, et même Lavande, tiens. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Neville soit tout seul pour tenir le fort de toute façon.

Je crois que j'attends Maman crier en bas après Fred, je vais aller descendre voir ce qu'il se passe.

Joyeux Noël, mon Hermione.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Ta Ginny

* * *

Chère Hermione,

Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi qu'aujourd'hui, et je crois que jusqu'ici je n'avais pas pris réellement conscience du poids de ton absence. Luna a disparue depuis quinze jours – enfin elle n'est pas rentrée à Poudlard depuis quinze jours, peut-être qu'elle a disparu depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, et je suis folle d'inquiétude. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont enlevée ? Est-ce qu'elle est juste en fuite avec son père, ou toute seule ? Ou est-ce que c'est bien pire que ça ?

On ne sait rien, et on se ronge les sangs tous les soirs avec Neville dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles, mais on ne sait pas qui pourrait nous en donner. Lui envoyer une lettre, on l'a déjà fait, ainsi qu'à son père, et personne ne nous a répondu. J'enverrai bien un hibou à Maman pour lui demander d'aller de l'autre côté de la colline vérifier, mais si c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui est derrière tout ça, ils espionnent peut-être notre courrier, et je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Neville et moi avons décidé que trop c'était trop, et qu'on accentuerait encore plus notre petite rébellion, en prenant bien soin d'interdire aux moins de quatorze ans de se joindre à nous.

On n'hésite plus à répondre aux Carrow pendant les cours maintenant et à s'opposer directement à eux, peu importent les conséquences. Ils ont fini par comprendre que les autres professeurs ne nous punissaient pas, ou qu'en apparence, et que passer quelques heures dans la forêt interdite était plus une récompense qu'autre chose, alors ils ont changé de méthode de dissuasion.

Nous on est directement envoyé chez Amycus ou Alecto, et les plus jeunes sont soumis aux tortures des septièmes années des Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle en tête, qui s'entraînent leurs sorts de futur Mangemorts sur eux. On fait ce qu'on peut pour les protéger, mais ces espèces de gorilles décervelés refusent qu'on prenne leurs punitions à leur place et essayent parfois de nous forcer à les punir nous-même. On refuse toujours évidemment, et c'est à souvent à ce moment-là qu'ils abandonnent les pauvres gamins pour s'occuper de nous.

C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé aux plus jeunes de ne pas nous suivre tu comprends, autant nous on commence à avoir le cuir durci avec tous les sorts que l'on reçoit, autant des gamins de douze ans à peine ne devrait pas avoir à recevoir des _Crucio_.

Amycus s'en donne à pleine joie pour distribuer des _Crucio_ à quiquonque s'oppose à lui, et ne prend même plus le soin de le faire pendant les heures de détention mais parfois en plein cours, pour que tout le monde comprenne bien ce qui arrivera aux rebelles.

Alecto, elle, est bien plus perverse que son frère. Elle sait que l'on reçoit assez de Crucio comme ça pour être au bord de la folie, et préfère nous punir en laissant des marques bien visibles sur les joues ou les mains, ou surtout en nous humiliant.

Il y a une semaine, elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux en plein cours après que je lui ait demandé pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la disparition soudaine de Luna, ce que je trouvais quand même étrange pour un professeur, et a ordonné à Demelza de me gifler en me traitant de Traitre à Mon Sang pendant qu'elle me tenait, pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Demelza a refusé de le faire malgré ma demande, et pour nous _apprendre à ne pas perturber ses cours_ , Alecto nous a fait faire vingt fois le tour du terrain de quidditch à pied, malgré la neige, et sous le regard forcé de toute la classe.

Elle a cru qu'on abandonnerait vite à cause du froid, mais on a tenu le coup et en partant je l'ai remerciée de m'avoir permis de continuer à poursuivre mon entraînement de sportive et de prendre soin de notre santé. Elle était furieuse bien sûr, et ça m'a valu une heure de raclée dans son bureau le soir même, mais voir les autres sourire devant sa grimace de gros lézard ahuri valait totalement le coup si tu veux mon avis.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, en tout cas. Je tiens bon mon cœur, parceque la promesse de te revoir me motive plus que tout et aucun _Crucio_ ne peut m'atteindre quand je pense à ton sourire.

Je t'aime Hermione.

Reviens moi,

Ginny.

* * *

Chère Hermione,

Encore une seule fois à entendre ma soi-disant « _tante_ » Muriel me demander pourquoi j'ai choisi de sortir avec toi plutôt qu'avec Harry, qui malgré sa « _carence alimentaire évidente et une coupe de cheveux absolument inadmissible pour un jeune homme distingué_ » lui parait un meilleur choix parcequ'il est plus connu, plus convenable et surtout plus riche, et je deviens complètement folle. Je sais qu'on est ici pour notre protection mais ça devient vraiment pénible … Bref, peu importe Muriel, l'important c'est vous trois.

Si Papa nous a réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour nous emmener de toute urgence chez Muriel, ce n'est pas pour rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Hermione ? On ne sait absolument rien, si ce n'est que vous y étiez tous les trois, ce qui prouve que Ron n'est pas malade au fond de son lit et qu'on a un petit peu mentit là-dessus, mais vous avez réussi à vous en échapper. Ça ne nous dit rien de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, et de comment vous en êtes partis, mais j'imagine que ces questions resteront sans réponse jusqu'à votre retour.

Je crois que le fait de savoir que vous êtes tous les trois en danger et qu'on ne puisse rien y faire est encore pire ici qu'à Poudlard, ou mine de rien les Carrow nous laissaient passer des infos.

Et en plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de vous trois, je ne peux plus avoir de nouvelles de Poudlard non plus, vu que comme je ne suis pas rentrée après les vacances et que je suis maintenant considéré comme une indésirable aussi, envoyer un message à Neville risquerait de la mettre en danger encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

J'essaye d'en vouloir un peu à Papa et Maman de m'avoir forcé à rester au lieu de revenir à l'école, mais ils ont vu les marques sur mes bras et mon ventre et on est déjà assez en danger comme ça … Non en vrai je m'en veux surtout à moi-même.

Comment Neville va faire tout seul maintenant ? Les Carrow avaient déjà réalisé qu'il était le leader de la rébellion, et maintenant que je suis définitivement associé à Harry, il va l'être aussi. Je suis déjà sans nouvelle de vous trois et de Dean et Luna, et maintenant Neville en danger aussi ?

Je n'en peux plus Hermione, vraiment. Ce qu'ils font à Poudlard maintenant … on a continué nos actions comme je te l'avais dit, mais on a du freiner le mouvement après ce qu'ils ont fait à Michael. Ils l'ont torturé, vraiment torturé, pendant des heures, pour avoir libéré un première année que les Carrow avaient enchainé à un mur parcequ'il ne pouvait prouver que ses grands-parents étaient tous des sangs purs. Je l'ai vu après quand ils l'ont ramené à l'infirmerie, Mione … même Pomfrey ne se sentait pas assez expériencée pour s'occuper de lui.

Neville et moi on est restés des heures à ses côtés – en dehors des cours bien sûr parceque un cours séché équivaut à un suicide pour les Carrow – et quand il a fini par rouvrir ses yeux et qu'il nous a vu, son premier réflexe a été d'avoir un mouvement de recul, comme si on allait lui faire du mal aussi. Il m'a assuré après que si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait refait cent fois, mais Neville et moi, on s'est senti si coupable après qu'on a demandé à tous les membres de la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore de penser d'abord à eux avant la cause commune.

Et maintenant Neville est tout seul là-bas.

Je suis tellement inquiète, pour lui et pour vous, et maintenant qu'on est coincés dans cette foutue baraque, je ne peux même plus sortir évacuer mon stress sur un balai ! Pauvre petite Ginny qui ne peut pas voler alors que d'autres sont torturés ou recherchés dans tout le pays … je devrai avoir honte de me plaindre, je sais.

Au moins, Fred et George sont avec nous aussi et me distraient beaucoup, notamment en rendant Muriel complètement folle parcequ'ils ont décidé que le business ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et qu'ils feraient des livraisons depuis la maison. Résultat des courses on reçoit environ quinze hiboux par jour et comme ils continuent à expérimenter de nouveaux produits, les bruits et les odeurs bizarres émanant de leurs chambres sont de retour. La situation est un peu dure à supporter grâce à eux, mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu sois là avec moi, dans mes bras.

Je t'en supplie mon amour, sois forte, et reste saine et sauve, pour moi.

Je te retrouverai, je te le promets.

Je t'aime Hermione, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Ginny

* * *

Hermione,

Je prends vite le temps de gratter ces quelques lignes sur un coin de feuilles que je vais déposer avec les autres lettres dans ma valise sous mon lit. C'est certainement la dernière que je vais écrire, puisque je ne devrai plus tarder à te revoir en chair et en os, _enfin_ !

Papa a appris par des amis planqués du Ministère ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à Gringotts hier, et il parait évident que vous allez réapparaitre à la surface d'une minute à l'autre maintenant – on ne s'introduit pas dans la banque la plus sécurisée d'Angleterre pour s'amuser, et ça doit forcément mener à quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas mais si ça me mène à toi, je l'attends avec impatience.

Papa et Maman ont essayé de me faire promettre que je resterai cachée chez Muriel quoiqu'il arrive, mais heureusement Fred et George se sont disputés avec eux pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, et même Bill est d'accord pour dire que de toute façon ils n'arriveraient pas à m'empêcher de m'enfuir si je voulais partir vous rejoindre.

Neville m'avait promis d'utiliser ma pièce de l'armée de Dumbledore si tu revenais à Poudlard ou si il se passait quelque chose d'essentiel là-bas, et si l'Ordre doit se réunir Papa et Maman seront forcément au courant, et donc moi aussi. Et maintenant je suis là à attendre, avec ma pièce si serrée dans ma main qu'elle doit y avoir laissé son empreinte sur ma paume.

Je suis prête Hermione, je suis prête à tout. Peut-être que je vais mourir tout à l'heure, peut-être que ce sera toi ou un de mes frères, ou un membre de l'Ordre, qui sait ? Le futur est si incertain.

Mais moi je sûre d'une chose, et d'une seule, c'est que je t'aime. Je n'ai peut-être que seize ans et je suis très certainement aveuglée par ma jeunesse et ma fougue, mais je sais que je t'aime, aussi certainement que le soleil va se lever à l'est demain et que les dragons cracheront du feu pendant encore des années. Et quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, je t'aimerai toujours.

Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, et je ne recommencerai plus jamais.

Alors si ce soir je dois combattre, je dois blesser, je dois tuer pour te revoir, je le ferai, sans hésiter. Et s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose ce soir, je l'affronterai sans crainte, avec la certitude que tu me retrouveras où que j'aille.

A bientôt mon amour

Je pars te rejoindre

Ta Ginny qui t'aime


End file.
